sagwafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperMalechi/Sagwa the Stray Review
Hi guys. Malechi's back. There's another episode review. This time, an slightly lame episode. In this episode, when Sagwa losses her collar, she doesn't notice that, and then she gets abducted by a family in a houseboat without Lee Wan checking if she is first (and she isn't grounded for it). At least Dongwa, Sheegwa, the Sleeve Dogs and a stray cat have rescued her, but without the parents helping. The episode that had the most failed logic. While there may be some stupid plot twists in some episodes like "Sheegwa and the Blizzard", there was at least a cause of it in that episode, and it was because Sagwa thought Sheegwa had ran to the blizzard but found out she was in the cat bedpost all along. This episode, however, there is no cause! Sure, somebody is doing that, but there's no actual reason, other than to assure someone for something else without even checking first! This episode could fit right up there as a bad Season 6-8 SpongeBob episode, because there are a few plotholes! Why didn't Sagwa notice that she lost her collar while bailing on Dongwa?! Also, she gets tortured for no reason in order to be mistook for a stray (because of her wearing no collar) and taken upon a houseboat to live with a girl named Lee Wan, without being checked if she was first! Why did Lee Wan assure Sagwa for a stray without checking first, and not get grounded nor banished from China, since jail isn't around yet, because of the show being set in 1860's-1910's?! There is no absolute reason as to why she doesn't get punished nor banished from China. Also, why aren't Mama and Baba helping with the search party?! If a child is lost, its parents have to help with the search party! But wait, it gets worse! While Sagwa tries to flee from the houseboat, Lee Wan's parents discover her with no collar, and, sure Lee Wan's mom questioned "Lee Wan?", it dropped very quickly, and they were ready to leave with Sagwa living with them! Just seeing that is horrible, and makes me want to punch Lee Wan and her family. That actually looks like logic fail, because Lee Wan assured poor Sagwa for a stray without checking first by wanting a friend, and her parents didn't ground her for that. If this episode had any saving factors that at least saved this episode from being on subpair with abysmal TV show episodes like Wonky Whistle, Ink Lemonade, Ren Seeks Help, etc, it would be parts like the moral, the grey stray cat, Sheegwa and the Sleeve Dogs' role and the decent ending (in which Lee Wan found that Sagwa is a palace cat and returned her to the palace, and got the grey stray cat)! It's not enough for me to consider this episode good because most of the episode is bad, except for a few good parts and the decent ending! If I choose an episode for the worst episode, it'll be On the Run. 3 out of 10 (Lame episode) Category:Blog posts